koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Xiaoqiao/Movesets
All the movesets for Xiaoqiao in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 3 Ground Moveset : : : , : Xiao Qiao raises her right fan up vertically to throw the enemy in the air. : , , : : , , , : Xiao Qiao throws her fans in the front and the back. It is possible to rotate her while doing this move to allow Xiao Qiao to attack all enemies around her. This move has knockback at the end. : , , , , : Xiao Qiao raises her right fan up while jumping to create a mini tornado. : , , , , , : Xiao Qiao does a short version of her Musou attack minus the ending. At the end of this move, Xiao Qiao will lean forward and knock the enemies far away while trying to catch her breath. : , , , , , : : : Xiao Qiao spins forward in the air with fan held vertically, like a saw, and flips in the air with her fans orbiting the ground around her. :Dashing : : , : Xiao Qiao performs a spinning slash in the air. :R1, : Shoots a normal arrow. :R1, : Shoots a paralyzing bolt. :R1, : Unleashes a barrage of arrows. Fighting Style Xiao Qiao's moveset, like her sister, is fast but rather weak. Her 4th weapon doesn't help improve this either, as the weapon's weight is heavy. Most players often say that her moveset is identical to Da Qiao's but there are several distinct features that make players choose one sister over the other. Her moveset is made primarily for one-on-one duels, such as her C1, C6 and her Musou attacks, but are virtually difficult to aim at opponents. Some of her moves are good crowd clearers, for example her C4. Xiao Qiao can also perform several acrobatics feats by using moves such as her Musou attacks and her jumping attacks. Horse Moveset : : Throws both fans outwards a short distance. : , , , , , : Throws both fans to one side and then boomerang back. Dynasty Warriors 4 :R3: Summons an illusion of orange-colored butterflies to stun enemies within range. Aura may change color in Free Mode to match the user's chosen side. Ground Moveset Removes power guards to replace with counterattacks. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : : Xiao Qiao slaps her opponents with both her fans up and down and at the end of this move, Xiao Qiao slaps her opponents harder this time but hops forward two times as she is losing her balance. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Xiao Qiao swipes both her fans forward together while spinning to the left. After doing this two more times, Xiao Qiao will throw her right fan up and her left fan to the left before catching them at the same time. : , : :L1, : Counterattacks with C4. Horse Moveset : : Throws fans over one side then switching sides. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset Removes bow moveset from previous games. Remains the same with the following additions/changes: : , , , , , , , , : : (True): She performs some aerial somersaults before landing on the ground to create a large shockwave that clears crowds. : , : Xiao Qiao uses her fans to propel herself forward with blinding speed. ;Warriors Orochi : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Xiao Qiao performs an aerial roll forward for her dash. :R1: Xiao Qiao runs forward holding her fans at both sides. If it connects, she sweeps the target up and hurls them away. This attack cannot be blocked. :Direction + R1: Does a forward kick that sends Xiao Qiao up in the air. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Immediately jumps into the air to conjure a pillar of wind after landing. :Triple Attack 2: Shoots a stream of air by throwing fans at both sides. :Triple Attack 3: Does a low-air uppercut that causes gales to come rising from above. Dynasty Warriors 6 Ground Moveset : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao uses her right fan and swipes it downward, then she does the same thing with her left fan. She opens her arms diagonally and twirls while doing it. She makes another downward swipe with her right fan before doing a jumping full spin. Xiao Qiao then swipes her left fan a little bit up to the right and crosses her fans together, then opens her arms horizontally and twirls to the left while nearly crouching. As for her final attack, she spins to the right with both her arms open 7 times before repeating the cycle. When her weapon is embedded with an element every third move and her ending attacks are elemental. : string (Renbu ∞): Xiao Qiao creates a mini whirlwind and swings her arms forward, right arm then left, 2 times. Xiao Qiao throws her fans forward, turns around and performs a backwards cartwheel to catch them and makes a large whirlwind, similar to the one created with (held). : (held): Xiao Qiao creates a large whirlwind that blows opponents away. On higher Renbu levels, the range of the whirlwind increases. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks (attacks are up till Renbu Level 3) with several improvements, such as farther range and greater attack speed. At the ending, Xiao Qiao throws her fans to create a circle and while catching them, she attacks the enemies who are close to her, unlike Lu Bu. During her True Musou, her attacks have fire-based element embedded with them. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps up and crosses her fans forward while leaning down. : , : Xiao Qiao jumps and closes her fans then holds them downwards. As she is landing, she sticks them into the ground while creating a flash of pink light that blows enemies away. :Dashing : Hops into an overhead slice with right fan. :Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her fly away. :Grapple attack : Quick swing with her left fan. If she connects with the foe directly in front of her, she performs a uppercut with her right fan to knock her foe off balance. She stands upright and bashes them with her left fan. :Grapple attack : Swipes with both fans to the left. If she connects with the foe directly in front of her, she rolls forward and delivers a rising kick to their torso. She rises to her feet while performing a spinning kick, simultaneously hitting them with her fans. :Deadlock attack: She twirls to the left, attacking all enemies around her. She hits the enemy in front of her, then twirls to the right. After that, she jumps on the opponent in front of her, with the opponent appearing to carry her with his/her arm. Xiao Qiao makes a strike to the left with her right fan, appearing to 'assassinate' the opponent. Then Xiao Qiao jumps down. :Special attack: True Speed: Greatly boosts speed. Xiao Qiao leans her upper body forward, holding both of her fans in a defensive position while she runs. When the when is embedded with an element, so do her attacks. ::Dashing : Xiao Qiao swings her arms like she does in her second attack. ::Dashing : She leans forward and lifts her arms to be in front of her to make enemies that are in front of her away. Horse Moveset : string: Xiao Qiao leans to the right and swipes her fan forward and backward. : : She throws her right fan to spin around her. : : Xiao Qiao does her attacks with increased attack power and ends with her attack. Fighting Style Her fighting style is almost completely different in Dynasty Warriors 6. She has the highest attack power among the female cast upon reaching level 50. Her newer moveset has several characteristics similar to her sister's older moveset. Examples of this are the spins that she does at the end of her moveset and how she tosses her fans in a circle around her at the end of her Musou attack. Another example is the miniature tornado created by Xiao Qiao in her attacks. Without enough Renbu to unlock her full attack string, Xiao Qiao's hit range remains minimal at best. This is no longer the case in Strikeforce due to the twin fan moveset modified to hurl air gusts forward with each hit. Dynasty Warriors: Strikeforce Xiao Qiao mainly uses the twin fans moveset in this title. Dynasty Warriors 7 Xiao Qiao is affiliated with the iron fan in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Shoots forward an unblockable beam of light. :Musou - Whirling Fists (天空拳): : Spins upward with her fan surrounded in flames. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Meteor Strike (爆裂砲): , : Creates a large fireball to send down toward her enemies. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Jumps up and down while causing the ground to shake violently. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to become stronger and produce red-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Produces a gust of wind by waving fan while hopping. : , : Does an upward strike while leaping at a low altitude. : , , , : Spins around attacking enemies while moving. : , , , , : Performs a leaping spin twice. The second spin releases a multi-hitting whirlwind. : , , , , , : Jumps up and throws fan at a downward angle before landing on rear. : , : Twirls around in mid-air, hurling a tornado forward on the ground. :R1: Blows a gust of wind to create enough momentum to slam rear into the enemy. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Spins around counterclockwise in the air repeatedly, generating a massive whirlwind in the process. Dynasty Warriors 8 Xiaoqiao keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Originally Xiaoqiao's deadlock attack from Dynasty Warriors 6, she climbs unto the nearest opponent and coerces them to carry her before smacking her intended victim on the head. :Alternate Musou - Peach Fans (桃周扇): R1 + : Causes fan to spin around her counterclockwise, creating an orange-colored gust of wind in its wake. :Awakening Musou: Smacks enemy with weapon using both hands while leaping. The attack ends with her hurling fan in a small circular formation before emitting a powerful energy burst. After accumulating enough hits during the initial phase, she runs wildly while unleashing a fiery windmill strike accompanied by an electric-imbued fan toss near the end. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Xiaoqiao is affiliated with the paired fans in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , , : Performs a criss-cross slash while in mid-air, then a somersault swipe to generate a tornado on the ground. :EX Attack 2: , : Continuously hits opponents with a spinning slash done clockwise before knocking them back. The attack is taken from her full normal attack string in Dynasty Warriors 6. :Musou - Whirlwind of Fans (双華流扇): : Xiaoqiao throws her fans at two separate directions, with each one turning into a mobile tornado. Both tornadoes eventually meet and converge into one massive hurricane. :Alternate Musou - Flaming Peach Fan (桃華纏翔扇): R1 + : Xiaoqiao waves her fans around clockwise to produce a large fireball which she tosses in front of her enemies. :Aerial Musou - Dance of Fans (舞華蹴扇): , : Flips to the ground with both fans held vertically like a buzz saw, then slams rear forward after landing. Considered a variation of Xiaoqiao's Musou and R1 attack from Dynasty Warriors 5 and Warriors Orochi 3 respectively. :Awakening Musou: Hops around and swats at the enemy, then generates a shockwave by throwing both fans together like a boomerang. The extended version has Xiaoqiao do a fierce spin attack while leaping swiftly, then accompanies it with a rotating dance to launch affected foes into the air. Category:Movesets